


Sleepless/Calling

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Vincent wasn't sleeping well.





	Sleepless/Calling

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days- May 11/You'll hear me howling outside your door

He wasn't sleeping well. Vincent had never slept terribly well. Even before... Too much to do with his line of work, and even before...

Now he wasn't sure what was waking him. At first he thought it was something outside - a storm, the wind, a branch against a window, something... Vincent pulled himself out of bed once, twice, all night to look but it was calm and clear and the small house he'd found away from everything was, indeed, away from everything. Nothing was touching it; there were no signs of animals or monsters.

Vincent wondered if he was finishing going crazy. It would not be impossible.

After two weeks of constantly interrupted sleep and a lingering uneasiness during the day, Vincent was sure it was all in his head. If he waited long enough, it would pass. If it was not monsters, not animals, not wind or storms or branches or debris...

It was him. And he was apparently never going to sleep again. It was him...

Him or a ghost or...

The night was pitch black but that meant nothing to Vincent. He grabbed a pair of guns, just in case, and ran towards the spot where he knew there was a small, weeping Lifestream fissure.

How had he not realized? He should have brought along a blanket. At least he had his cloak. The small fissure had widened enough for someone very determined to climb through and that was exactly what had happened. Vincent knew the odd, blue-green eyes watching him far too well. But they were calm, curious, and...

He walked over and offered his cloak.

"I was trying to sleep," he said.

The reply was hoarse and gravelly, but perfectly honest.

"So was I."


End file.
